


Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drinking, F/M, Language, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: Song Fic written for Mimi's One Hit Wonder Challenge. The song was "Keep Your Hands To Yourself" by The Georgia Satellites. Angst and talks of sex. That's all the summary I got, so I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Keep Your Hands To Yourself

It was Saturday night. You and your friends were hanging out at the local bar, pool sticks in hand, a table full of empty beer bottles to go along with your good moods. Everything about the night had been perfect, and then the door opened and a familiar figure walks in, all eyes moving in that direction. 

“Shit!” Steve stands up from the pool table, his shot long forgotten.

“Maybe he’ll leave?” Sam says with a hushed voice, leaning into Steve. 

“Too late.” 

The man in question locks eyes on the two men and makes his way over to join your group of friends. 

“Steve! Sam!” Bucky Barnes yells as he gets closer. “I’m so surprised to see you here when I specifically asked you both if you were headed here tonight and the reply was no! Let me guess, Nat talked you into it?” He crosses his arms to his chest with a smug look. 

Nat shrugs and looks Bucky in the eyes, “I had help.”

“I bet you did.” Bucky licks his lips and his gaze turns to you. 

You let out a sigh and shake your head, wanting to be away from the man and his predatory stare. “I’m headed to the bar!” You set the stick up against the wall and walk through the usual Saturday night crowd making your way to the counter.

The music was loud and the voices were even louder, making you yell your drink order to the bartender. The noise factor was the reason you didn’t hear Bucky slide you next to you, his hand finding its way to the small of your back. 

“Come here often?” He says with an arrogant tone into your ear. 

You huffed out a breath and shake your head. “You know I do.”

“So, why do I feel like you’re avoiding me… like the plague?”

You turn to look at him, a fresh beer in your hand from the bartender. “You know why. Excuse me.” You walk away from the brunette and head back to join your friends, trying not to pay the man another thought.

I got a little change in my pocket goin' jing-a-ling-a-ling  
Wants to call you on the telephone baby, a-give you a ring  
But each time we talk, I get the same old thing  
Always no hug-ee no kiss-ee until I get a weddin' ring  
My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf  
She said don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself

You go back to playing pool amid the awkward staring of your friends, the three of them not knowing just how to handle the situation between you and Bucky. Truth be told, you didn’t even know what to do. The entire thing was exhausting, really, but you had to stick to your guns. You would end up as another notch on his bedpost.

Bucky walks back over with a beer in his hand, slowly sipping on it as he watched you and Steve face off against each other. 

“Better keep your balls away from my girl, Rogers.” Bucky throws a smirk in Steve’s direction. 

“What’s wrong Barnes? Jealous that my balls are this close, unlike yours?” He retorts and sinks his three ball into the pocket.

Nat and Sam both laugh, and you can’t help but grin at Steve’s quick wit. 

Bucky abandons his position and moves to stand behind you, pressing his body up against your back. Part of you wishes you could relax and slot yourself up against him, but you can't. His reputation of being the town's biggest player proceeds him and you wouldn’t give in until he was ready to commit. Until then, it would always be him and his hand tonight.

“I know you want me.” He whispers in your ear, his tongue snaking out and you can feel the wetness on your lobe making you immediately tense and move away from him.

“Yes, James…,” you’re now standing next to Steve, “it’s no surprise I want you, hence the reason why we’re dating, but I refuse to be another statistic and member of the James Barnes Bash Club!”

Sam mouths “Bash Club?” at Nat and she agrees with a nod. 

“So, unless you’re planning on wifing me, the answer is and always will be a resounding no!”

Bucky groans and turns around, mumbling something under his breath as he walks away and over to the bar. Nat chuckles and Sam grins at the temper tantrum Bucky was throwing but pleased you were sticking to your convictions. You can’t turn a hoe into a housewife, and you can’t take the player out of the game, and it was only a matter of time before Bucky either caved or walked away and moved onto another conquest.

B-B-B-baby baby baby why you wan' treat me this way  
You know I'm still your lover boy I still feel the same way  
That's when she told me a story, 'bout free milk and a cow  
And said no hug-ee no kiss-ee until I get a weddin' vow  
My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf  
She said don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself

Bucky trudged through the crowd and plopped himself down on a stool at the bar, irritation written all over his face. The bartender immediately recognized his long face, having seen it many times over the past six months and mixes him a rum and coke, placing it in front of him with a smile. 

Grabbing it, he nods and takes a long sip, letting the liquid burn down his throat, making him forget his sorrows for a moment, the drink having its desired effect. 

“Would it really kill you to commit, Barnes?” A voice next to him says.

“Fuck off, Steve!”

“See that’s the difference between the two of us, I’m gonna get some tonight. Tell me, are you?” 

Bucky glares at his best friend, Steve looking just as smug as ever, leaning against the bar. Bucky scoffs and shakes his head, his eyes trying to find the bartender to order something a little stronger.

“Really, Bucky?! This is how you’re gonna play this?”

“Why do you even care?! She’s not your girlfriend and you’re not getting cock blocked!”

“But she’s yours. After all this time you think you’d pull your head outta your ass and put a ring on it!” Steve scolding him sternly. 

“It’s only been six months!” He defends.

“And you’ve been in love with her since we were kids. Remind me why you became the towns ladies’ man, hmm?”

Steve, the asshole, knows exactly why Bucky is the way he is. In high school he’d gotten up the nerve to ask you out but someone else had beat him to it. Tony was eccentric and crazy and loud as fuck, but he treated you like the goddess you were, and no one could ever fault you for being with him. The two of you even dated in college, making everyone think a marriage was the next step. However, life decided it wasn’t meant to be and the two of you went your separate ways. Bucky was unfortunately, balls deep in one of the towns single moms when he heard the news. It was too late for him to change his well-oiled reputation at that point and he’d vowed to never marry anyone in this town. Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?

So here he was. Dating the woman he was in love with, but couldn’t commit to. It really wasn’t that hard, was it? Just propose. He could do it. Leave the past at the door and start anew. 

Inhaling a deep breath, he grabbed Steve’s beer and took a long sip, finishing it off and slamming the bottle down on the counter. “I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna wife her!”

Steve nodded quickly and slapped him on the shoulder. “There you go! Go get her pal!” Steve encouraged. 

“I can do this!” Bucky hops down from the stool and trucked his way back over to his friends, his eyes locking on his girlfriend like a soldier on a mission.

Hold it here  
See I wanted her real bad, and I was about to give in  
But that's when she started talking about true love,  
Started talking about sin  
And I said, honey I'll live with you for the rest of my life,  
She said no hug-ee no kiss-ee until you make me your wife-a  
My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf  
She said don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself

“You love him, right?” Nat questions you, taking a break from the game until Steve returns. 

“For some crazy reason, I do!” 

“So, if you love him why not just do it? It’s not like you’re a blushing virgin!” She shrugs and takes a drink of her beer. 

“Yes, Nat… I’ve lived in sin with Tony, but I also thought we were gonna get married. Bucky’s been with almost every woman in this fucked up town! All those bitches are just waiting for him to get what he wants and move on, because that’s what he does… love ‘em and leave ‘em. If I cave, he’ll just pack up and move on!”

“But, I won’t!” Bucky moves to stand in front of you, blocking your view of Nat. 

“Buck-“

“I’ll move in and forsake all others, promise! Is a ring that important? I’ll be yours, always. We don’t need that piece of paper! I love you and we can make this work, you just gotta want it too!” His hands make their way to your waist, gripping you right.

Narrowing your eyebrows, you began to laugh. “Seriously?!”

“What’s so funny?” Confusion laced his face. 

“You… it all sounds good, but no. You get nothing! Not until you walk me down the aisle. Until then, keep your hands to yourself!”

“But-“

“Not hearing it Barnes!” You remove his hands and grab your purse. 

“Where are you going?” Bucky watches you with wide eyes. 

“Home! Night, Barnes!” You wave to your friends and make your way out of the bar. 

“What the fuck just happened?” 

“I believe that’s called a cock block.” Sam gives Bucky a wicked grin and goes back to drinking his beer. 

“Fuck my life!”


End file.
